Burma
Eclipsed by the major powers, Portugal is a power that has long be outpaced its neighbours. Or is it? dark clouds are gathering over Europe as nations brace for a Red tide of depraved communism. In Asia, local powers vie for supremacy, while in the Americas, lawlessness and decadence are by now the norm. If Portugal's 450-year-old empire is to survive the coming storm, it will need a ruler with a cool head and heart and fire in the belly. Could you reverse 400 years of imperial neglect and political decline and bring back the Portuguese as a power to be reckoned with? Gameplay Unfortunately, Portugal is not one of the more advanced factions with regards to weaponry: most units use old British hand-me-downs, and your best units do not really appear until the end of the era; nevertheless, Portugal does have some tricks up its sleeve - you have a bonus for military production, and you also can build more cities and even so, more cheaply than others. So Portugal really relies on a rush strategy in order to defeat its more hi-tech opponents, by bringing out more and earlier. Cheap cities mean more spawn points for food and tax, and border push can work as an area denial weapon. Fast-moving villagers also mean that moving villagers to build new cities and crew resource sites is even easier. Armoured cars are the mainstay of your army. They may not function well against heavier armour, but they do well against armies of cavalry and/or riflemen, but they also have a better bonus: they work against villagers. Note that Portugal's armoured cars are of American make, thus you will have a production advantage with them, vis-à-vis other normal players. Notes In the Domination campaign, Portugal is depicted as a stalwart ally of the British, but can easily be swayed by whichever faction that provides Portugal with a means of linking up its colonies in mainland Africa together. A German, Italian or Japanese player thus might want to consider this when attempting to dismantle the British Commonwealth's stranglehold on geographic territory. Territories covered Western Europe *Lisboa *Ponte Delgada (Azores) China, Southern Asia and Pacific *Dili *Macao *Goa Southern Africa *Luanda *Maputo Unique units Infantry *Commando: Fuzileiros *SMG: Lanchester 1-2 => Sten 3-5 *Machine gun: Lewis 1 => Breda M1937 3 Tanks *Tankette: Carden-Loyd# 2 => *Light tank: V6T *Med tanks: Valentine# Artillery Cannon: *QF 18 pdr => QF 25 pdr 4-6 Other vehicles *Rolls-Royce# 1-2 => M20 Armored Utility Car 3-4 => Humber Mk IV 5-6 Special units *Armed caravan^ *Armed merchant^ *Armed supply truck/Halftrack^: Universal carrier? *Univ. flamer? Aircraft *Fighters: Gloster# 1 => Hurricane H 2-3 => Supermarine Spitfire 4-6 *Bombers: Wellington 2-6 *Special: Breda Ba.65 4 Naval units *Destroyer: Aviso cruiser (shared with France): replaces destroyer; has better firepower, armour and a better propensity for engaging aircraft. Portugal doesn't build destroyers. National bonuses Nationalism: *Suffrage is disabled *Starts with extra scout unit, two in revealed map games *Scout units upgrades for free, and use their special abilities faster *Receives a free Cruiser until the Synthetics Era whenever a dock is built *Gains 30+(26*science level) resources instead of 20 from Ruins Trivia During the Domination campaign, Portugal is a stand-in for the following factions: *Croatia *Bolivia *Ecuador See also *France Category:The Vietnam War